Phantom's Wonderland
by EvilTsukiMarrionette
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was abandoned by his teamates, family and friends after they have been affected by a virus making them prideful and more powerful. Kuroko falls into despair and later unleashes every negative emotion he has and turns Tokyo into his Wonderland and soon the whole world. Can the GoM and the others save Kuroko after what they did to him? Romance/Drama
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_Kuroko starting from now you're of the team…_

_You really are weak Kuroko…_

_Kuroko has always been a nuisance to us…_

* * *

Doshite? Why does everyone hate me know?

* * *

_We don't need Kuroko-kun anymore…_

_Who needs someone who's only a shadow?_

_We don't need someone who sucks at basketball…_

_I don't need a shadow that can't play basketball properly._

* * *

It hurts so much… everyone is Seirin is leaving me this time. But not only that…

* * *

_Hahaha I can finally copy perfectly Kurokochi's passes._

_Kuroko was nothing more than tool for victory._

_Kuro-chin so tiny that I want to crush him into pieces._

_Tetsu, you should know that I hate anyone pathetic in basketball. And that includes you._

_Tetsuya has only been a puppet to me and nothing more._

* * *

They went back to the time when they were in Teiko… I hate it everyone leaves me… all alone… in the dark.

* * *

_What a useless child I raised! Can't even shoot a single basket._

_You're a disgrace to your family Tetsuya. From now on you're not a member of this family…_

* * *

hate them… all of them… they left me… they all left me… I can't forgive them…I won't forgive them… I'll trap the world...

_**INTO MY ENDLESS WONDERLAND!**_

* * *

**My first fanfiction go easy on me review please Just call me Evil for short. Oh by the way I made Momoi a boy :3 Nyan Nyan~**

**Kise: Why did you make us say those things to Kurokochii!**

**Evil: My story, my rules. I want Tetsu-chan to rule the world**

**Aomine: Bitch...**

**Evil: *brings out butcher knife* Ahomine should shut up now**

**Everyone (except Akashi): *gulps***

**Kuroko: Please review and follow-**

**Evil: Or else... and check out this up coming fanfic I'll make.**

**Yokai no Sedai**

**Summary:**

**Kuroko Tetsuya is a 16 year old boy living with Yokai since he was a child. The Yokai treat him like a younger brother who needs to be protected at all cost. Kuroko, too, treats them as brothers but he hides the fact that he loves some of them more than a brotherly way. Little does he know, the very same Yokais he fell in love with, love him back the same way. Let's see how they'll survive the turmoil. Kuroko x All! Male!Momoi**

**NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN ~~~~~~~~~~  
**

* * *

_**Beta'd by my Fabu Beta *trumpets* IMMORTAL THUNDER! OWO ^-^ *^-^* ^ :) XD X3**_


	2. Chapter 1: Abandoned?

**Evil: HERRO MINNA-SAN, I'M BACK!**

**Atsushi: Evi-chin! Took you long enough to come back!**

**Midorima: It's only been a few days Murasakibara it's not even a week, nanodayo. Not that I care about updates.**

**Evil: Shin-shin is such a tsundere…**

**Midorima: SHIN-SHIN?!**

**Kise: PFFFT! Evilchii called Midorimachii Shin-Shin HAHAHA!**

**Midorima: Kise you idiot!**

**Atsushi: It's a cute nickname Shin-shin-chin**

**Midorima: Not you too, Murasakibara!**

**Evil: Don't worry Shin-shin you're not the only one.**

**(Points at Murasakibara) Atsu-Atsu!**

**(Points at Kuroko) Tet-Tet!**

**(Points at Kise) Ryo-Ryo!**

**(Points at Aomine) Dai-Dai!**

**(Points at Male!Momoi) Suki-suki!**

**(Points at Kagami) Tai-Tai!**

**(Points at Akashi) Sei-Sei!**

**Akashi: What was that nickname you just called me? *brings out scissors***

**Evil: What's wrong… *smirk* Sei-Sei? *butcher knife at hand***

**(fighting at the background)**

**Momoi: hehe *sweatdrop* Tetsu-kun why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Kuroko: Evil doesn't own the anime but she owns the plot…**

**Evil: LIKE HELL I OWN IT! (still fighting in the background)**

**Kagami: Just get to the fucking story!**

A/N: I'll let the others take the spotlight the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Abandoned

Kuroko Tetsuya was on his bed in the dark room in a house where his parents have left him. The world has made physically fit people into monsters on and of their respective court. Kuroko has been kicked out of Seirin basketball club, treated as trash by the GoM, disowned by his parents and many more.

* * *

**Kuroko's PoV**

Doushite? DOUSHITE!? Was I not good enough to be like them? Was I too weak to be with them? I just don't know! I can't feel the tears anymore because it has long dried up.

"_Awww look at the weak little boy," _I heard a female torment me

"I can hear voices in my head…"

_"Look~ his so pathetic," _this one was another female, she sounds younger and had a squeak to it.

"Shut up… please…" I covered my ears but to no prevail, I could still hear them

_"Hahaha this boy thinks he can shut us up." I heard another voice but he was male and sounded like he was a teen._

_"You're so weak that even your parents hated you to the point they disowned you! That just shows that you're nothing but a useless little shit," the younger one said, her laced with disgust._

"No more… please… no more!" I started crying.

_"HAHAHA look at the baby's crying face! So hilarious!"_

_"Onee-chan so cruel sometimes but she is always correct ~Nyan. Look at you!"_

"Leave me alone…"

_"No ONE needs someone as weak as YOU," the third voice said again._

_"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT MEANINGLESS PEICE OF SHITTY TRASH THAT NOBODY IN THIS WORLD CARES ABOUT!"_

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I could feel some kind of power, being released in my body. It was covering my whole room and myself in darkness. And I saw three figures standing in front of me.

Three… shadows?

* * *

**? PoV**

All the negative energy this boy's releasing is covering the surroundings, and soon we are in the pit of darkness. So much power was still being released… It may even be stronger than me, my Nii-chan and my Nee-chan's shadow energy.

"THAT'S IT! RELEASE MORE NEGATIVE ENERGY AND MAKE THIS WORLD YOURS!" my Onee-chan encouraged him.

He started to release more energy. Seriously how much can this boy release?

"MAKE THOSE PEOPLE PAY FOR BETRAYING YOU!" Nii-chan copied Onee-chan's example.

*sigh* I really don't want to hurt this guy too much but we really feel bad for him.

"RULE THIS WORLD AND MAKE THEM CEASE TO EXIST!"

After a long time of waiting, the power slowly started to disperse and finally it stopped, making him collapse on the floor, looking tired as hell.

"Doushite? Why do you torment me… Just leave me alone…"

"It's okay… we won't hurt you anymore," Nii-chan tried to comfort him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed curling into a ball.

"Please… just hear us out…" Nee-chan said.

"We understand what you've gone through ~nyan… trust us," I said smiling friendly at him.

"No one will understand me so stay away from me…" He raised his head high and looked at me directly into my eyes, and I saw ice blue, lifeless eyes.

"We understand you perfectly Kuroko Tetsuya…" Ehh? How does Nii-chan know his name?

"How do you know my name?" Did he read my mind?!

"Not only do we know your name but we also know your entire life…" Nee-chan boldly said… Great we sound like stalkers… *sweatdrop*

"We're the same… Everyone in our life betrayed us…" Nii-chan…

"They tried to destroy us…" Nee-chan…

"They… LEFT US FOR DEAD!" I collapsed on the ground, memories of them surging through my head.

"Calm down… Evil-chan…" Nee-chan patted my back.

"They won't hurt you anymore…" Nii-chan reminded me patting my head.

"I'll be taking my leave now… ~nyan." I stood up and started to leave, feeling that I would probably destroy that boy if I lose control.

Am I really supposed to be a shadow…?

* * *

**Kuroko's PoV**

I saw the small female shadow leave looking…sad?

I turned back to the two shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked them, quite curious on what kind of beings they are

"I... no we are pure shadows" the female said

"Pure… Shadows?" Confused with the situation, I turned to the male shadow for information.

"Yes Kuroko, pure shadows. Our kind is created from the very despair from the bottom of people's hearts, just like yours. We ourselves were human once… only a chosen few can be pure shadows."

"I don't understand… how can I be a pure shadow?" I asked… I don't feel worthy to become one.

"You have felt despair." I turned to the female shadow.

"Pain and most of all…" the male shadow continued.

"Hopelessness," they both said in unison.

"You can destroy all the people that hurt you…" she whispered in my ear…

"You can make them suffer for all eternity…" he whispered in the other…

"If you'll just…" they both said while moving back…

"Grab our hands…" they both said raising their hands to me.

I was debating if I should join them or not. Do I really want Kagami-kun and the others to suffer? Do I really want to eliminate the Kiseki no Sedai? Do I really want the whole world to be destroyed?

.

.

.

I have made my decision…

* * *

**_Meanwhile ~NYAN_**

The Miracles were playing streetball in Hokkaido when…

**_BOOM!_**

An explosion was heard in the distance… and they saw a dark, black semi-sphere form where they heard the explosion.

"What the fuck is that?" Aomine asked.

"Akashi, do you know what that is?-nanodayo," Midorima asked the very feared captain.

"I don't know… we should go investigate," he replied calmly.

"Akashichii, should we really go investigate it?" Kise complained, fake tears falling from his eyes.

"I agree with Kise-chin… I don't want to go… it's tiring…" Murasakibara said in a bored tone.

"For once Kise said something most of us agree on," Aomine said, yawning.

"Are you three defying me?" He raised his scissors to make his point.

"N-no Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashichii…"

"Then we should move now…"

"Hai…" they all said other than Akashi of course.

While they were changing clothes… the other basketball teams near that area saw the semi-sphere and started to go there as well…

.

.

~**End**~Nyan Nyan Nyan~**End**~Nyan Nyan Nyan~**End**~Nyan Nyan Nyan ~**End**~

A/N:(Is it good is it bad I'm not confident…)

* * *

**Evil: All done! I had to type it twice damn it…**

**Kiyoshi: There there Evil at least you were able to do it!**

**Evil: Dear readers should I call Kiyoshi Te-Te or Tep-Tep or maybe Pei-pei (from Teppei)**

**Kagami: You truly are evil doing those things to Kuroko.**

**Evil: Tai-tai~ I'll let you go for now but next time *sharpens butcher knife***

**Kagami: *gulp***

**Kuroko: Please review and wait for the next chapter…**

**Everyone: GYAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

_**Beta'd by my Fabu Beta *trumpets* IMMORTAL THUNDER! OWO ^-^ *^-^* ^ :) XD X3**_


	3. Chapter 2: Lets Begin

**Evil: NYAAAAA IM FINALLY GONNA UPDATE ! anyone miss me?**

***chirp**chirp**chirp***

***~*~* tumbleweed passes by *~*~***

**Evil: ╥****﹏****o(╥****﹏****)o****ಥ****_****ಥ****Hu~why!**

**Kuroko : *pat* there there Evil-san...**

**Evil: WAAHHHH TET-TET! *smirks to GoM***

**GoM: *doing the 'fuck you' faces***

**Kuroko: *still very very oblivious* Evil-san does not own anything except the story, her oc and the idea.**

**Evil: *stand on world* THANKSIES TO ALL WHO FAVED FOLLOWED REVIEWED AND THE OTHERS WHO PM'D ME ^-^ cyber fudge brownies to all**

**Warnings for sorta angst, male Momoi, slight Dark!Kuroko, buckets full of rainbow language and me being the crazy author I am nya**

_**Chapter 2: Lets Begin**_

* * *

_***~*~* Third Person's PoV *~*~***_

As the GoM where going back to Tokyo to check the ever growing black sphere. Seirin was at Kagami's apartment for lunch after the hellish training regimen Riko made for them. They didn't feel the slightest bit sad that Kuroko was now gone from their team. Actually they felt happy since they think of him as a burden.

**You see dear readers in this time and age (at least in this au ) there is a new virus affecting a person's mentality. The effects include: High pride, very competitive nature, Hating the weak, stronger body, not caring for others and slight memory change. Sadly this affects players in any sport and even their coaches. Seirin, Rakuzan, Yosen, To-o, Shutoku, Kaijo players and their coaches. The virus has a mind of its own and chooses its host carefully and apparently it didn't accept Kuroko's body.**

**The memory change caused Seirin and the GoM to think that Kuroko was useless and didn't do any shit in winning the Winter cup and was a useless player in basketball. Even Kuroko's own parent disowned him because of the virus. Kuroko's Mom, Kuroko Hinami, is a world famous trainer for any sport and has trained many star athletes while Kuroko's Father, Kuroko Kentuke, is a retired basketball champion who now coaches and trains athletes around the world that he deems worthy of his time****.**

***ahem* Enough with trivia I'll go back to the story**

After Seirin was done eating, they went to watch some TV in Kagami's leaving room while the Seirin trio wash the dishes since they lost to Kagami in an eating contest. They thought that the three of them combined can beat Kagami by eating the same amount since thy had he numbers but alas they lost with Kagami eating triple to what was on the bet.

Again as Seirin was watching TV, they heard a large boom and felt a harsh earthquake.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Kagami yelled.

***~*BONK*~***

"YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT IN MY EAR BAKAGAMI!" Riko screamed back into his ear.

Other than falling in the cold floor and some things out of placed, they were fine and the TV was now airing an emergency telecast. Seirin, being curious at what happed, watched attentively at the news castor.

* * *

***~*~* Live at - *~*~***

"We are bringing to you live at what appears to be a giant black dome in Tokyo which seems to be growing larger by the minute" As the cameraman scanned the giant dome, the news castor went nearer to to the security officers on the scene to interview them.

"Mister Arthur Kirkland may I ask you some questions?" Asked the reporter holding the mic to the bushy eye browed officer.

"Ask away lass."

"I'm Amelia Jones from HWNN and we are assigned to investigate what all this chaos is about, may I ask, what the hell is happening here?" The news reporter, Amelia, asked pointing to the giant black dome.

"Well lass it appears to be a dome that is encasing whatever is in there and it seems to keep on growing, it also caused the earthquake and the explosion we heard a while ago, Japan's greatest scientist are over there if you want to know more." officer Kirkland said pointing to a group of people in lab coats.

"Thanks a lot mister!" Amelia started to walk to the group with her cameraman Kiku when Kiku felt someone was watching him.

He looked at the dome but can't see anyone. He went closer and squinted his eyes to see clearer when he saw I small teal haired boy looking at him from inside the dome. He shrieked in fear and fell back, the camera falling in the ground showing him and the boy. The boy had sickly pale white skin and had empty icy blue eyes staring into his dark brown orbs.

_"Ne ne... Lets play together ne nii-chan..." _Dark tendrils came out of the dome near the boy and grabbed Kiku, dragging him into the dome.

When Amelia noticed her cameraman missing she went to call for him.

"Hey Kiku, Where-" Amelia screamed as she saw him half way from being devoured by the dome as his lower half becoming a shadow like being inside the dome.

Many saw what she saw and many ran while others tried to save Kiku.

_"NE NE WHERE IS TOMODACHI TACHI GOING NE?!" _The teal haired child smiled wickedly as More tendrils came out and dragged everyone inside the dome where they became shadow beings.

The camera was still rolling while this was taking place.

* * *

***~*~* Back at Kagami's apartment*~*~***

Everyone gawked at what they saw and one thing popped into all their heads.

"KUROKO!"

They all went running like mad men trying to see with their own eyes if that was really the same Kuroko they left behind.

* * *

***~*~* Outside the dome *~*~***

At the boarder outside the dome, Kasamatsu saw what happened and thought the same this as Seirin but he couldn't believe that who they saw inside the dome was the sweet and innocent Kuroko Tetsuya. He even swore that if Kise was with him, he'll go running towards the dome instead if running away from it .

* * *

***~*~*Kasamatsu's PoV *~*~***

Was that Kuroko? Impossible... Kuroko wouldn't do that... An the Kuroko I know is older than that kid. Damn it the kid's looking at me now.

"Ah, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Oh shit he know my name!

Oh fuck his running towards me! Gotta run.

"Enough Little mouse, lets go back where your safe..." Wait, that voice... I turned my back and saw that familiar black beanie...

"Rei...?" He saw me and turned back holding the young Tetsuya in his arms and running away into the inner part of the dome.

What the fuck?

* * *

***~*~* ? PoV *~*~***** (before Kasamatsu's PoV)**

"SHIMATTA! Where could that little mouse be?!" I screamed.

I was running around inside the Wonderplane* looking for Tetsuya. I just looked away for a minute and I already lost sight of little mouse in this huge place.

* * *

***~*~*Le Flashback *~*~***

* * *

***~*~* Third person's PoV *~*~***

After Kuroko grabbed into the male and female shadow's hands, the world began turning black and the walls began to peel, stopping midway which made the ceiling look like an endless wormhole from the sky. The floor itself too, started to slowly move down into a spiral that made them float is space as the particles of both the wall and floor made a galaxy like twister underneath them as the spiraling movement sucked in more matter within them. As everything in the room was sucked into the twister, both shadow's appearances started to change into normals beings.

The older female shadow turned into a seventeen year old girl with short dark blonde hair in front with a black strand at the back and she had sharp purple eyes that appear to be glowing**. She wore an opened knee-high sleeveless black hoodie above a black T-shirt with a doll's face on it, thigh-high short black jeans and high-heel boots that reached under her knees. She also wore black fingerless fishnet gloves that reached her elbows with different kinds of rings on her fingers and several colorful bracelets and bangles decorated both her wrist. You can see a peacock feather earring on her left ear that looks a lot like an eye.

The male shadow turned into a seventeen year old guy with dyed midnight blue hair covered by a black beanie with a bloody and toothy happy face***. His deathly pale skin and cat-like lime green eyes give emphasis to his really really really dark eye bags. He wore a gray T-shirt with the words 'I don't screw around with shit' around an image of the world in ashes and destruction, ripped black skinny jeans with chains at the side, and he wore black converse with a galaxy print as designs. He had on him a headset around his neck, dark fingerless glove on his right and black bandages around his bicep that reaches his wrist that was tied in a loose knot.

Kuroko stood up in awe at the world he saw before him. He was floating in a dark space where the only light that could be found was from the glowing spiral under him and his companions. It was dark, but, he could see everything there, too the faces of the two beings, to the world that surrounds him.

"I've got to say Kuroko, your Wonderland is amazing." The male said after giving out a whistle of amazement.

"My... Wonderland?" Kuroko looked confused at this statement.

"What Reito here means that the world you created is beautiful." The girl moved forward and presented a gloved hand to Kuroko.

"I'm Ann Schwarz and he-" pointing to the guy, who was lazily floating in midair .

"Is Reito Schwarz, my younger twin brother." She said as she shook Kuroko's hand.

"You both don't look alike... And your names are from different nationalities" He deadpanned.

'_So blunt' _they thought.

"Well you see, we were separated when we were born, I was left in a German orphanage while Reito was adopted and moved to Japan where his parents changed his name. We are fraternal twin so we don't look alike, we became pure shadows in different timelines." She said while Reito was patting his head.

"Will you stop patting my head Schwarz-san... Its rather uncomfortable..." Kuroko said while gripping Reito's wrist. Hard.

"Aw c'mon, don't treat your older brother like that!" Reito said while giving a pained smile.

"Older brother?" Kuroko unhanded his wrists. As Ann slung an arm around Kuroko.

" Your one one of us now, that makes you our younger brother." Ann said.

"We'll protect you from Anything from now on, that's what family do" Reito said as he sung his arm on Kuroko's other side.

Family... That was a something that Kuroko thought that didn't need anymore. Kuroko looked down to the supposed to be floor. Both Reito and Ann moved back seeing this as Kuroko covered his eyes with his bangs.

"O-oi, are you okay...?" Reito asked as he moved his hand to hold Kuroko's face but his eyes widened as Kuroko raised his head to face them with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ann and Reito's eyes softened as they went to him and hugged him.

"Its okay to cry..."

" We'll be here to support you..." Kuroko sobbed harder as he hugged them back.

It felt like hours to them but outside their world, only a few minutes have passed. Kuroko stopped crying and fell asleep in Reito's arms. Reito smiled gently as he moved Kuroko to the center of the space and laid Kuroko there as he floated up and black tendrils started to wrap around Kuroko like a cocoon and made a gelatinous sphere around him. The two smiled awaiting for what was to come when suddenly...

"ONEE-CHAN ONII-CHAN DOKO?!" The two stiffened as they heard the voice, before they could run away, the owner of the said voice jumped on the.

"ITS HUG RAPE TIME!" She said as he hugged the living souls off of the two.

The said two just accepted it since there's no escaping this person's hug. The girl slowly released them and decided to float on air.

This girl had curly, waist high black hair and heterochromic eyes, electrifying blue on her right and acidic green on her left. She wore a black and white checkered knee high skirt with a long sleeved V-neck beige coat with black and white checkers at the ends of the sleeves around a school uniform. She wore knee high socks with the same checkered pattern at the ends and a checkered collar with a sword at the front and a key at the back. She also wore checkered wireless earphones on her neck and beige ankle high boots. She had a chocolate lollipop in mouth while she was playing with her pistols.

"Yuuryo Where were you?" Ann asked the new comer.

"I was visiting my old world to buy new chocolate lollipops." She simply said.

Both Ann and Reito groaned but turned into smiles as the giant sphere around Kuroko spewed a tiny body from its bottom and the said tiny body landed in the arms of Reito who tan to the bottom as fast as he can and successfully got the tiny bundle of flesh. He looked at the small bundle and saw that it was a small little Kuroko with the same teal locks and pale white skin, out of thin air, clothes found its way on Kuroko's naked body. Little Kuroko was now wearing a black coat and black short pants with black shoes to finish the typical rich boy look. Little Kuroko opened his eyes and smiled at Reito.

"REITO-NIICHAN!" The said guy visible stiffened and went to face his sisters who were slowly backing away.

He looked at them for help buy they both Ann and Yuuryo ran away with 'boys should stay with boys' and 'last touch nii-chan' respectively. Reito just gawked at his two sisters as they ran away. Reito was still processing when Kuroko jumped from his hands and ran towards the exit. A few minutes later, Reito noticed the missing Tealette and went to run at that direction.

* * *

***~*~* Finally going back to the present *~*~***

* * *

***~*~* Reito's PoV *~*~***

Damn it! If the girls find out I lost little mouse then... THEY WILL SKIN ME ALIVE!

I was at the 2nd outer ring of the dome**** when I saw a familiar shape. It had no face just a black hole at the heads center, the body was disfigured that different extra body parts came out of its body and its limbs were twisted in different angles. The only thing in its body that is not black is its white, sharp, pointy teeth inside its jawless mouth. A shadow... Those things are completely useless. I saw a group of them ahead of me. Only pure shadows can create these monstrosities, which meant that little mouse should be nearby. I wen to the group and they tried to eat me but I was to fast, I jumped when one tried to stop me with its spike like arm and I ducked when another slashed me, I saw an opening and flicked the head using my index finger, which in turn made its head explode. I turned around and stepped on the head of the nearest shadow behind me.

"Mah, Do you know where a little teal haired boy is?" I asked smiling at the creature under me.

"_E' on't kno..." _One said trying to escape. Out of anger, I squished the he'd if the shadow inside me, its dark blue blood and brain matter stuck on my shoes. I craned my neck to the others, widening my one eye and making my teeth sharp for a toothy maniac-like grin.

"I'LL ASK AGAIN... WHERE. IS. MY . LITTLE. BROTHER." I wasn't asking. I was commanding.

The others just pointed to the exit of the second ring, going to the mist outer part of the dome. I groaned inwardly and passed by the group when I heard them made a sound of relief. I grinned and flicked my wrist so that my winds can move in and do its work. My winds passed through me and directed its power to the remaining shadows and sliced threw their bodies until what remained was nothing but blood and strips of flesh. As I moved to the exit I could still here the flesh being ripped apart and the painful screams if those monsters.

_'Not that I'm saying I'm not a monster myself.." _I grinned

I passed through the exit and immediately saw little mouse dragging more people into the Wonderplane. Then I heard him call out to someone.

"Ah, Kasamatsu senpai!" It can't be him, right?

I moved to little mouse and carried him in my arm before he could move to that man.

"Enough Little mouse, let's go back where your safe..." I said.

"Rei...?" I heard the same man say and I widen my eyes as I saw someone I never saw your in a very long time...

Kasamatsu Yukio...

I ran... And ran... And ran... With little mouse in my arms... I ran...

When we finally reached the inner most sanctum of the Wonderplane I saw Evil and shoved little mouse into her arms. She gave the 'Wut the Fudge' look before I ran pass her and disappeared into my Wonderland, a place at the center of a giant city. A place where I can feel safe... I gritted my teeth as the face of the man I thought I've forgotten went back into my head. I kept on sobbing and hitting my head on the floor until it bled, trying to forget him.

_**'DAMN IT WHY !?'**_

* * *

***~*~* Outside the Wonderplane *~*~***

* * *

***~* With the GoM *~***

As the GoM arrived at Tokyo, they watched the giant screen thingy in the center and saw what happened to the news crew and officers. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw a young Tetsuya inside the dome. Akashi's phone started to ring. He answered it and on the phone were

.

.

.

_**Kuroko's parents.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**DUN DUN DUN DUUUN**_

* * *

***~*~* CHAPPIE END *~*~***

* * *

**Evil: Gomene minna tachi if I emphasized the shadows in this chappie but I absolutely promise that the next chappie will be about the GoM, Seirin and others I pwomise.**

**Aomine: and again she'll break that promise**

**Evil: not true Ahomine. Ne Tet-tet, wanna read the question if the chapter?**

**Chibi!Kuroko: * too busy jumping on Reito***

**Evil: Okay... Ne Momoi, wanna read the chapter's question?**

**Male!Momoi: Hai hai *ahem* If anyone can tell Evil where she got the news crew and officers from and the meaning of HWNN then Evil will give a surprise to him or her. That is all.**

**Evil: BTW I plan on updating my Yokai no Sedai soon since it only took me two days to make this :) and please leave a fave, follow and review, and DONT BE AFRAID TO PM ME!**

* * *

_***~*GLOSSARY*~***_

_***- The Wonderplane is the first stage of the Wonderland where it was just created.**_

_****- dun remember what eye color you wanted because didn't have internet while typing and I only downloaded the chappie where I announce who joined and you didn't add eye color there so sorry just tell me if you wanna change it.**_

_*****-cyber fudge brownies to the ones who know what I'm talking about ;)**_

_******- the Wonderplane has 5 rings/sections, I'll explain in the future chappies just know that the inner sanctum is where the pure shadows stay and the outer ring is the place where the things there are still going through changes and only the sky is black. The second outer ring is the same with the outer ring except that everything us in black and white.**_


	4. AN

GUYS IM SO SORRY I CANT UPDATE! ADJUSTING TO AMERICAN LIFESTYLE IS HARD ESPECIALLY SINCE I CANT FIND TIME AND THEY FORCED ME TO LEAVE MY LAPTOP BACK IN THE PHILIPPINES... I'll post updates of my haitus and condition in my tumblr account and tell you guys how the new chapters are... I lost all of the chapters I tried doing and don't have the motivation to do any right now but the story will not die... So please be updated with the status in tumblr and the link is at the bottom of this message.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

EvilTsukiMarrionette

tsukimi -urusaki . tumblr .com

Remove spaces...


End file.
